destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
The Fourth Season of Destined is set from 2035 to 2036. It has a total of 22 episodes. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol and based on the WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary WE HAVE RETURNED --''' The Destined Ones - Prue, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Charlotte, Cassandra, Tamora, Pandora, and Junior - are back to capture your hearts and minds. As they each face personal advancements and setbacks, they must also face an evil witch, Ruby, who is intent on getting her revenge, and must decide whether or not to trust Ruby's mysterious sister. Meanwhile, two cousins arrive from the future with a plan that will drastically alter the course of history... Forever. In their personal lives, Prue and Wyatt are at odds over starting a family, Chris and Bianca return from their trip with some exciting news while Chris works on his second book, and Melinda finds that her heart may lie with a new man. Meanwhile, Cassandra struggles to keep her secrets buried, Pandora wonders if her heart is really in San Francisco, while Tamora finds herself torn between her safe home and an exciting future with Sebastian. Elsewhere, Junior faces a serious of tough professional and romantic decisions, and Charlotte continues to work on her Wiccan future at Magic School with a little help from Alex. Join the Destined Ones as they discover the truth behind an untold tale, and fight for both their personal and magical lives. With infectious humor, shocking storylines, sizzling romance, and masterful intrigue, Season 4 of Destined is bound to capture your heart! The Scripts To read Season 3 scripts clink on the link below: * [http://charmeddestined.proboards.com/board/129/season-4/season-4 '''Season 4] Cast Main Cast Wyatt mini.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris mini.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Prue mini.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Melinda mini.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Charlotte mini.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Cassandra mini.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=Cassandra Halliwell Tamora mini.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Pandora mini.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=Pandora Mitchell Junior mini.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=Henry Mitchell Junior Supporting Cast Holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt|link=Leo Wyatt Victor.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell|link=Henry Mitchell Rose.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=Damon Morgan Marisol.jpg|Bianca Wright|link=Bianca Wright Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=Eric Sullivan Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell katie.jpg|Melissa Cooper|link=Melissa Cooper michael raymond james.jpg|William Landon|link=William Landon Episodes Destined season 3 dvd cover front.png|Previous: Season 3|link=Season 3 Poster 4x01.png|4x01 All Halliwells Gathered Together|link=All Halliwells Gathered Together Poster 4x02.png|4x02 Whitelighters Beware|link=Whitelighters Beware Poster 4x03.png|4x03 Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed|link=Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed Poster 4x04.png|4x04 Pardon My Past: Alex's Unknown Story|link=Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story Triqueta rosa.png|Next: Season 5|link=Season 4 Promos Wyatt Oficial Destined.png Chris Official Destined.png Melinda Official Destined.png Prue Official Destined.png Charlotte Official Destined.png Cassandra Oficial Destined.png Tamora Oficial Destined.png Pandora Oficial Destined.png Junior Oficial Destined.png Bianca Oficial Destined.png Eric Oficial Destined.png Melissa Oficial Destined.png Damon Oficial Destined.png Alex Oficial Destined.png Ruby Oficial_Destined.png Blanche Oficial_Destined.png Sebastian Oficial_Destined.png Jo Oficial_Destined.png Liam Oficial_Destined.png Ethan_Oficial_Destined.png Matt_Oficial_Destined.png Book of Shadows in Destined Spells and Rituals * Volzor Vanquishing Spell * To Bring Volzor Back to Life * To Travel Back in Time Magical Beings * The Red Witch (Ruby) * Volzor * Familiars ** Mau * Darklighters * Wizards Artifacts * Book of Shadows Notes & Trivia * There will be a two-year time-skip between the end of Season 3 and the premiere of Season 4, which makes it the biggest time-skip in both Destined and Charmed -- excluding the flash-forward at the end of Charmed; ** Due to the time-skip, this Season is the first to take place in 2035; * According to the Author, Sol, this season will focus primarily on witches, as well as family; * The slogan for this season is Family Matters; * A number of new characters will be introduced, and some were seen in the Season 3 finale; ** These new characters include but are in no way limited to, Ruby (The Red Witch), Jo, Matthew, Ethan, Liam, and Blanche; * Romance will play a big part throughout the season; * Both Prue and Bianca are pregnant in this season at the same time, meaning that both Wyatt and Chris are expecting-fathers in this season; ** Prue and Wyatt's child has shown the power of Orb Shield from the womb, similar to that of Wyatt while he was in the womb; Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Categories